izinafandomcom-20200215-history
Veles Engur Iduz
Veles, full name Veles Anam Dulzah Engur Iduz, is one of the leaders of Izina. Formerly a combat pilot with the Iduz Armada, Veles was selected at random to relocate to one of the seven neutral colonies established by Treaty 126. Having since retired from active flight status, he now serves on Izina's planetary council as the representative of Urum Iduz. Personality On first glance, few people would assume that Veles is a community leader. Disinterested in pretense or formality, he shows up to planetary council meetings wearing clothes he picked off his bedroom floor five minutes before leaving the house. Part of him enjoys his "exile" to a place without much supervision -- it gives him the freedom to make constant wisecracks while on the job. While his lack of professionalism may irritate more straight-laced individuals, his mild temper and relaxed nature make him the ideal mediator when two parties butt heads. A sharp mind lurks beneath the layers of sarcasm. Veles is always observant -- always considering all his options and preparing for the worst case scenarios. When a crisis does rear its ugly head, Veles is usually one step ahead of everyone else. He knows when to make a stand and when to stall for time. He's willing to sacrifice his pride or honor if it means gaining an edge over the opposition. He always tries to go with the flow, but once shit hits the fan, it's all about strategy. Though he jokes about being aloof, Veles has the utmost devotion to his lover and their two daughters. Biography Early Life Veles was born in one of the arctic roundhouses located in the homeworld's Iduz province. His parents were both active leaders in the roundhouse community -- his father was a youth counselor and his mother, a former military pilot, taught basic science to children. Raised in the homeland of his ancestors, Veles experienced a traditional Iduz upbringing in the great outdoors. He began to use firearms and hunt at a young age. Ice surfing was a popular sport amongst Veles and his peers, resulting in at least a few rough crashes that were happily brushed off. His mother would often take joyrides in her glider on windy days, and Veles fell in love at first flight. He became obsessed with aviation and demanded flying lessons as soon as possible. It wasn't long before Veles grew more abitious. He aspired to follow in his mother's footsteps and join the Iduz Armada's strike craft division. Though apprehensive about losing their son to the service, his parents helped him put together a game plan. Education The top Iduz flight schools on the homeworld demanded a pristine academic record, so Veles attended a school for gifted students and pushed himself to earn exceptional marks in all core subjects. He applied to an elite Iduz military academy after the completion of civilian education and, after being put on a waitlist due to a large number of applicants, was accepted. His intense flight training would cover everything from unpowered atmospheric flight to traveling through deep space near the speed of light. Supplemental courses would cover a wide range of sciences, military history, and ground combat training. Veles was considered one of the best pilots in his academic cohort, and he was given a lofty assignment on board a carrier attached to a large Iduz combat fleet. Military Career Veles flew interceptor-attack craft, which were primarily designed to operate in various atmospheres and provide support to ground troops. Peacetime operations focused on long patrols through Iduz territory. Military life was fairly quiet outside of training exercises, though Veles earned numerous awards for his performance in the war games routinely conducted between Urums Iduz and Zalag. Training exercises were ramped up during the tense political climate that began after the fall of Urum Enasa, the former high urum. Iduz soldiers were told to expect a potential war against several different galactic powers. The leaders of the hierarchy were able to avoid conflict when they signed Treaty 126, which, among other things, established seven neutral planets in a recently charted star cluster. Relocation to Izina The initial settlers of the seven neutral planets included citizens from every major urum -- both civilian volunteers and military operatives. Veles was selected at random by the Iduz to relocate to the colony known as Izina. Like most people "volunteered" to relocate, he was furious with the decision. After spending time with his family, Veles and the other new settlers were sent off to their respective neutral colonies. He spent most of his thousand lightyear voyage to Izina sulking about his fate. Upon arriving at his destination, Veles had a massive change in attitude. Izina was a world rich in wildlife and sweeping landscapes. With no social structure and no supervision, he looked forward to having an untold number of adventures out in the wilderness during his days off. After helping the Iduz establish their first outpost, he went on backpacking trips to explore the alien land. Suen, a pilot from Urum Zalag, became one of his first companions after they met at a party thrown a few weeks after settlement. Their social circle would grow to include a number of other pilots and associates. Courting Damkina Veles would eventually be introduced to Damkina, a combat medic from Urum Kankal. There was an immediate rivalry between them. Part of it was social instinct -- socialist Urum Iduz was the traditional rival of capitalist Urum Kankal. She was from Anduruna, the giant capital of the homeworld, and he was from rugged wilderness. He thought she was spoiled. She thought he was a barbarian with poor work ethic. Their arguments, initially heated, became something of a game over time. Both opponents looked forward to each verbal brawl. They would come to respect each other's quick wits, personal strength, and snappy humor. They developed an unspoken friendship based on mutual admiration. When questioned about their closeness, they would deny that they were anything but enemies -- couldn't be seen going soft, after all. Quiet moments in private allowed them to share stories and aspirations. They told each other about their lives before Izina and all the hardships they had endured. They leaned on each other for support. They gave each other their deepest trust, even if it was masqueraded by sarcasm and faux-aloofness. They would always maintain their bickering rivalry, but they had become something much more than that. The transition from friendship to romance was seamless. They would not marry, feeling that it was unncessary, but their relationship remained stable throughout the years. Two daughters -- Nanshe and Nisaba -- would be born. Entering Politics The accomplished aviation career that Veles had built for himself would come to a grinding halt shortly after the birth of his younger daughter. His attack craft, which he had been faithfully using throughout his time on Izina, malfunctioned during a patrol. Veles was unable to correct the fatal mechanical error and was forced to bail out. As there were no replacement craft available on Izina, Veles was forced to retire from active flight status. An intense period of soul-searching followed. Veles was offered the chance to begin a different military career, but he was also drawn to community service. Despite his casual personality, Veles had always been interested in politics and philosophy. He began to assist the local leaders of Urum Iduz with all of their projects -- construction, education, distribution of funds, and negotiating rights with the other urums. He pitched into help those in need. Although it wasn't aviation, the work was fulfilling in its own way. Izina established a planetary council similar to the official urum parliament on the homeworld. The original representative of Urum Iduz was an older officer who had grown weary of his duties. He nominated Veles as his replacement. Veles accepted and was later elected into the position. His attitude irritated many of the more professional representatives, but he soon found a niche on the council as a mediator and charismatic organizer. After his friend Lirum was made the representative of High Urum Sakir, their teamwork (and occasional arguments) ushered in a new era of Izina politics. The Breaking of the Treaty Life on Izina remained peaceful and productive. Veles maintained an uninterrupted career as Urum Iduz's representative on Izina, and he spent his free time exploring and hunting. Things became routine. After his elder daughter graduated from the planet's only military academy, however, an unexpected visitor would drag Izina into a crisis. An unmanned cargo capsule loaded full of military-grade weaponry landed just outside of Izina's largest city. His daughter was a witness to the event and reported that dozens of armed smugglers engaged in a firefight with local security forces. Veles was immediately convinced that there was more to the story. It couldn't have been smugglers. The laws governing the neutral colonies made travel in or out of the system unlikely. Generous fines would have been piled upon anyone who entered the system without permission. Veles began to plan for a major conflict, though few agreed with his suspicions. Relationships Damkina The bond between Veles and Damkina has been through many changes throughout their time together, and every facet of their relationship has come together to create an unshakeable union. Veles was initially put off by Damkina's background -- he thought she was nothing more than a spoiled Kankal with too much money. He soon became acquainted with her driven work ethic and razor-sharp wits. This turned their rivalry into something more. Always attracted to intelligence and independence, Veles allowed himself to grow close to her. Their verbal sparring, a vital component of their relationship at every level, turned into something akin to foreplay. Their personalities are complimentary - the strengths of one partner make up for the weaknesses of the other. Damkina has difficulty expressing her feelings, so Veles brings her out of her shell by teasing and challenging her. He has dedicated himself to being her emotional rock in times of trouble, as he's always been able to tell when she's trying to repress a crisis. He's able to vocalize what she's unable to. In exchange, she keeps him driven to improve the lives of those around him. He's infatuated with her internal strength and has always enjoyed the fact that he's one of the only people she fully trusts. Although pressured by friends, the pair have never been officially married. They have always found the concept of a contractual obligation to be offputting. They willingly choose to leave their escape routes open at all times, trusting that neither will ever leave. Daughters Veles was elated to become a father. With Damkina working long hours, Veles took on most of the parental duties after the birth of his two daughters. His casual nature promoted an unorthodox family dynamic. While the girls respect the ultimate authority of their parents, the relationships between family members -- all intelligent and highly independent -- have always been on equal footing. Veles heeds the advice of his daughters and is willing to back down when they best him in a logical argument. Sarcasm flies freely between them. They are all glorified friends. Nanshe has always had the most in common with Veles. Drawn to nature from a young age, she followed Veles on all sorts of outdoor adventures. He proudly taught her survival skills and encouraged her to explore Izina's untamed lands. They place great trust in one another. If Nanshe has a serious problem, then she is likely to go to Veles for assistance or advice. He has always admired her fierce independence, but is somewhat worried that he's accidentally encouraged her to fear the drudgery of adult life. Nisaba's passion for science and her 'lackluster' social skills make her more like Damkina, but she inherited the more energetic personality of her father. While she doesn't care to put on a pleasant face for strangers, Nisaba is upbeat and quick to joke while in the company of close friends. Veles has always supported her scientific endeavors, but is forced to chastize her tendency to skip school in favor of self-study. While they may not have as many hobbies in common, Veles and Nisaba have a very warm relationship. Suen and Nikkal Veles takes great pride in teasing his sentimental in-laws. Suen was one of the first friends he made on Izina. Suen's passions are in direct opposition the dry sarcasm that Veles prefers, and while this creates something of a love-hate relationship at times, they are both united in their desire to improve the lives of those around them. Veles is proud of the stands that Suen will take to protect the less fortunate. At the same time, he thinks that Suen's greatest weaknesses are the great faith he places in others and the strict moral code he sets for himself. Veles is more likely to get his hands dirty if there's no alternative - reason before honor. Suen is fun to pick on, if only because he gets so worked up. Nikkal, Damkina's younger and more sociable sister, is another source of amusement. Veles took a liking to Nikki as soon as he met her -- impressed by her feisty personality and lust for life. While they aren't especially close on an emotional level, they bicker like siblings and go out of their way to pull pranks on each other. Nikki laments that the day Veles and Damkina got together was the day her two greatest enemies teamed up against her. Lirum Like most of the first settlers on Izina, Lirum had trouble accepting his new fate. He took his frustrations out on those around him. Suen and Veles, understanding how difficult it was to adjust, took it upon themselves to befriend him. They discovered a disciplined man from a respected Sakir family -- a man who had received numerous awards and commendations before his relocation. Once Lirum grew comfortable with life on Izina and focused on laying the foundations of society, he and Veles worked together to maintain order. They became the voices of their respective urums as members of Izina's planetary council. Veles has deep respect for Lirum's innate strength and leadership abilities. While Veles prefers to come up with ideas, brainstorming in private, Lirum is the one who often executes them. They will occasionally butt heads due to their different moral codes, but the two men have established a powerful team. Parents Veles had a tight bond with his parents before his relocation to Izina. His mother, Dulzah, was one of the great inspirations of his life. She told him stories of harrowing adventures from her days as a combat pilot. The flying lessons she gave him as a child helped to shape his dreams and ambitions. His father was his emotional inspiration. Sukud was an incredibly patient man who always put others ahead of himself, giving sage-like advice to anyone in need. He encouraged Veles to always consider the views of others and understand how people reached their decisions, even if they were in opposition to his own. Other Relations Veles has become a favorite uncle to many of the young people who have entered his life. His niece and nephew have been constant fixtures in his life -- and he was happy to look after them if Suen or Nikkal were caught up with work. He considers Akan, Lirum's son, to be one of his own children. Nanshe's friends have also been regular guests at his house, and he always been fond of the whole group. While he grumbles about how all the young people raid his kitchen and eat all his food, he's happy to have such a close extended family. It appeals to his Iduz instincts. Physical Appearance Veles is of average height, overshadowed by most of his male peers, but has a strong body that's been conditioned by countless outdoor expeditions. He has a mane of dark brown hair that falls down to the top of his shoulders -- occasionally tied back to keep it out of the way. Sharp angles define his facial features. His eyes are bright blue, and he has smooth brown skin. Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Urum Iduz